Look At Me
by DreamingwhileLucid
Summary: Syrus knew every detail of his brother's duel. He knew the hopelessness, the hurt faces, and the carefully calculated moves. But what he still didn't know was his brother's love.
1. Chapter 1

He didn't deserve this. Syrus stood hidden in the shadows of the duel arena. His elder brother stood at the podium facing his newest opponent whom was sure to lose. Zane had never lost a battle and he didn't plan to against the fool he was currently battling. He flicked his wrist and laid down on a card, a bored expression across his face. Syrus knew that inside he was smiling and marking his books for another defeat. Zane never lost.

Syrus knew the routine. Zane would step into the arena and the students of the Duel Academy would cheer and scream his name. When his opponent was announced there was be mild applause out of respect. The two would duel. Zane decided beforehand if he would screw with his opponent or simply throw the proper cards to beat him. Usually it was the former. Zane looked for ways to impress the crowds. There was no entertainment in beating someone quickly, except for Zane. The final outcome would be Zane winning the duel and loser walking away in shame, with less pride than they had started the duel with. And Zane would walk right past him, not even throwing a glance in his direction. He would simply walk straight up to someone else and walk away. Syrus would sit there for twenty minutes, trying to recall every detail of the duel, every lazy move his brother had performed. He would never be as good as him, but that was no reason to not try.

Syrus always came to watch his brother's duel. He was sort of required too. But he didn't applaud for either side. He simply sat and watched, observing each of his brother's moves. It didn't boost his self esteem for the duels. It told him to do better in his next duel. And maybe, just maybe, his brother would look at him when he walked out of the stadium.

A loud cheer drew Syrus from his thoughts. He squinted at the field and watched as the opponent's monster disappeared in a ball of smoke and fire. This was one of Zane's duels to mess with his opponent. He would let his opposite think he had the right cards and the right moves to win and then Zane would pretend to find the proper card and have all the other cards needed to use it correctly. The opponent would be downhearted and Zane would pick them back at up as the cycle continued, and then tear them back down. 'Sounds familiar,' Syrus thought, crossing his arms and leaning against the brick wall. He watched his brother put on a fake look of surprise at his opposite's move. The crowd seemed to believe it as they suddenly grew quiet, leaning forward in their seats, waiting to see what he would do next. He threw a look towards the stands, or rather a smirk. And then he laid the card down; the card that would put him back on top. The crowd instantly through their hands up and cheered for their champion Syrus was silent, instead looking to his brother's challenger to seem the hopelessness spread across his face.

This was a key look in all of Zane's matches. Every duelist facing him wore this look when they figured out his trick. This was when they learned that they were doing no better than they had started out. They had never had a chance and they could already foretell how this duel would end. This current duel was far from over and the opponent was already wearing that look. There was no hope for him.

"Syrus!" a voice called from behind him. Syrus slowly turned and saw Jaden watching him from a distance. He wore a cheesy smile and waved at him. "Come on Syrus! Let's go!" He attempted to wave him over. Syrus held up a finger to indicate 'one moment please.' He turned back to his brother…and found himself staring right into his eyes.

His brother had turned away from the duel and was staring right at Syrus. Syrus wanted to gasp in surprise but only looked at his brother curiously. Zane was waiting for his decision, waiting for Syrus to decide if he would stay and watch or follow Jaden. Syrus glanced back over his shoulder at Jaden who was still waiting for him. He narrowed his eyes slightly and turned on his heel. Slowly he walked towards Jaden and away from the duel. Jaden clapped him on the back and began waltzing off in the opposite direction.

Syrus took one last glance over his shoulder at his brother. He had turned back to the duel already. He could hear the cheers as he started the duel going again. But there was no way he could deny it. Zane had wanted him to stay, wanted his brother nearby. But Syrus wasn't going to offer him that luxury. He followed Jaden, sticking his hands in his pockets and feeling stronger than he had before.

**A/N:** So I've never written one of these stories. So what! So I've barely watched any of the episodes of Yugioh GX. So what! My favorite character is Syrus (and I love Chazz too) and I wanted to write a story with him and his brother, even though I have never seen an episode with Zane in it. As of -looks at clock- six hours ago I believed that Chazz was Syrus' brother. Whoops. So, I hope you enjoy my little story and please don't write any comments telling me I'm an idiot because of that simple mistake I made. Enjoy!


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Ummm….yeah. This isn't a new chapter. I actually never planned to make this a chapter story. It was more or less a drabble. But I had some people who put it on story alert, I guess thinking this had more chapters. The idea is intriguing but I just don't know. So I wanted to let the readers decide.

There are three options total. The first is that I leave this story alone, don't touch it, and just savor it as a simple one-shot.

The second is that I turn this into a series and start writing chapters for it that won't directly relate to the events happening in the story.

And the third and final option is to make this story into the first of a collection of drabbles relating directly to Syrus and/or Zane.

I really would like it if you could review and give me your opinion. I just simply do not know what to do.


End file.
